international_pokedexfandomcom-20200214-history
The Partner (Team Poképals)
The Partner is a member of Team Poképals. Personality The Partner shows it's cowardness a lot during the story, and isn't afraid to admit it, but becomes more confident as time goes on. The Partner appears to trust the Player very strongly, as according to Grovyle, the Player's Dimensional Scream requires a trusted Pokémon partner to be present to work. The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Bulbasaur).png|As a Bulbasaur The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Charmander).png|As a Charmander The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Chikorita).png|As a Chikorita The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Chimchar).png|As a Chimchar The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Cyndaquil).png|As a Cyndaquil The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Mudkip).png|As a Mudkip The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Pikachu).png|As a Pikachu The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Piplup).png|As a Piplup The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Squirtle).png|As a Squirtle The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Torchic).png|As a Torchic The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Totodile).png|As a Totodile The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Treecko).png|As a Treecko The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Turtwig).png|As a Turtwig The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Eevee).png|As a Eevee The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Meowth).png|As a Meowth The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Munchlax).png|As a Munchlax The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Phanpy).png|As a Phanpy The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Riolu).png|As a Riolu The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Shinx).png|As a Shinx The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Skitty).png|As a Skitty The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Vulpix).png|As a Vulpix Moves Used Notable Battles : An asterisk (*) refers to other Pokémon that battled the opponent before the Partner, while no such mark refers to the Partner's partner in a battle. Category:Pokémon Category:Bulbasaur Category:Charmander Category:Chikorita Category:Chimchar Category:Cyndaquil Category:Mudkip Category:Pikachu Category:Piplup Category:Squirtle Category:Torchic Category:Totodile Category:Treecko Category:Turtwig Category:Eevee Category:Meowth Category:Kantonian Meowth Category:Munchlax Category:Phanpy Category:Riolu Category:Shinx Category:Skitty Category:Vulpix Category:Kantonian Vulpix Category:Males/Females Category:Electric-types Category:Fire-types Category:Grass-types Category:Grass/Poison-types Category:Water-types Category:Fighting-types Category:Ground-types Category:Normal-types Category:Blaze Category:Overgrow Category:Static Category:Torrent Category:Adaptability Category:Cute Charm Category:Flash Fire Category:Inner Focus Category:Intimidate Category:Normalize Category:Pickup Category:Rivalry Category:Run Away Category:Steadfast Category:Technician Category:Thick Fat Category:Bulbasaur Evolution Family Category:Charmander Evolution Family Category:Chikorita Evolution Family Category:Chimchar Evolution Family Category:Cyndaquil Evolution Family Category:Mudkip Evolution Family Category:Pikachu Evolution Family Category:Piplup Evolution Family Category:Squirtle Evolution Family Category:Torchic Evolution Family Category:Totodile Evolution Family Category:Treecko Evolution Family Category:Turtwig Evolution Family Category:Eeveelutions Category:Meowth Evolution Family Category:Snorlax Evolution Family Category:Phanpy Evolution Family Category:Riolu Evolution Family Category:Shinx Evolution Family Category:Skitty Evolution Family Category:Vulpix Evolution Family Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon on the Grass Continent Category:Wild Pokémon in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Category:Sharpedo Bluff Category:Wigglytuff's Guild (Formerly) Category:Team Poképals Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Category:Growl Category:Leer Category:Pound Category:Scratch Category:Smokescreen (Formerly) Category:Tackle Category:Tail Whip Category:Thunder Shock Category:Withdraw Category:Ancient Power Category:Bite Category:Defense Curl Category:Ember Category:Endure Category:Feint Attack Category:Flail Category:Foresight Category:Helping Hand Category:Hypnosis Category:Metronome Category:Odor Sleuth Category:Quick Attack Category:Zen Headbutt